


Parfum, Vodka, Musique, etc

by malurette



Category: Yoko Tsuno - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Music, One Shot Collection, Perfume, UST, protégée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puisque Roger Leloup a décidé de relier son nouveau personnage à la Comtesse Olga d'une part, à Ingrid d'une autre... et encore, c'était avant qu'il ne l'envoie voir les Vinéens en prime.<br/>1er volet : Yoko et Olga, Parfum.<br/>2ème: Emilia, son père et Olga, Famille recomposée.<br/>3ème: Emilia et Ingrid, Rencontre possible ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'Or du Rhin - Yoko & Olga

> **Titre :** Le parfum d’une amie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _L’Or du Rhin_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yoko Tsuno/la Comtesse Olga  
>  **Genre :** UST/sensuel  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Note :** juste le temps de cette fic, faisons semblant que _Le Septième Code_ n’existe pas, d’accord ?  
>  **Thèmes** #o5, « comme un parfum de femme » pour Yuri à tout prix ;  
> \+ « brutalité » et contrainte accessoire "parfum" pour 31_jours (13 janvier ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 900 et quelques
> 
> "Les souvenirs de Yoko dans un flacon de parfum, qui lui rappelle la Comtesse Olga."

Yoko se le répète souvent : être électronicienne et travailler pour la TV n’est pas une sinécure. Après des journées à cent mille volts – métaphoriquement bien sûr, mais parfois pas loin de l’être littéralement - un peu de proverbiale douceur dans un monde de brutes est plus que bienvenue. Déchargée de ses obligations, Rosée s’occupant d’elle-même « comme une grande », elle peut s’offrir quelques minutes de détente, rien qu’à elle, s’évader de ce monde.  
Le parfum que Yoko utilise pour se créer une bulle de tranquillité, n’a pourtant pas grand’ chose de doux… mais il fait merveilleusement office.

La Comtesse Olga a tenu sa parole, et plus encore : quelques semaines après l’épopée du _Rheingold_ , dans un colis envoyé spécialement de Russie, Yoko a trouvé non seulement le grand flacon de _Cuir de Russie_ promis, mais également une bouteille de vodka. Elle a souri en la voyant et a rangé l’alcool dans un coin de placard loin de sa vue – et de celle de Rosée - et l’y a oublié. Le parfum en revanche, elle le garde précieusement.  
Régulièrement, quand elle a besoin de réconfort, Yoko ouvre le flacon et laisse le parfum de la Comtesse Olga l’envelopper. Pour quelques minutes, elle est là à ses côtés.

C’est une fragrance quelque peu violente. Elle lui trouve quelque chose de presque masculin ; la note du cuir donnant son nom au parfum évoque les cavaliers des steppes et la brutalité de leur première rencontre. Elle lui rappelle le claquement sec des talons hauts sur le quai de la gare, la sécheresse de sa voix quand elles étaient forcée de s’adresser la parole. Un zeste d’agrumes, piquant et frais à la fois, renforce encore cette impression.  
Derrière cela, une touche boisée, quelque chose d’épicé, crée pour elle les grandes plaines, l’immensité de la Nature sauvage qu’elle imagine partie intégrante de l’héritage de la Comtesse.  
Enfin, un voile de douceur après toutes ces senteurs capiteuses, nettement féminin, l’apaise. Elle n’est plus troublée que par un fantôme d’encens qui lui rappelle l’accusation portée par elle, sur l’agression de Minako. Toute leur mésentente était venue de là, à l’origine, de ce triste quiproquo. Et elles n’avaient pu le dissiper, leur fort caractère à toutes deux prolongeant et soutenant la discorde entre elles. Il leur était impossible de reculer, de s’excuser, de perdre dans leur rapport de force, se laisser dominer par l’autre. Il leur a fallu, après trois jours de rivalité, devoir s’unir pour faire face à un ennemi commun, sauver la vie l’une de l’autre, pour pouvoir, enfin, s’accepter.

Quand la bouffée de parfum se dissipe, il en reste quelque chose d’un peu suranné, dans les notes de cuir et de bergamote. Comme un sac à main classique, assorti à la coiffure élaborée – une tresse de ce type-ci, on en voit rarement dans l’Orient natal de Yoko et jamais dans ce coin d’Occident - et les rangs de perles de la Comtesse, l’image d’aristocrate et de femme de goût qu’elle entretient.  
Derrière cette apparence première, Olga est également une femme d’action et une femme d’affaires, affiliée au KGB, capable de frayer avec des individus peu recommandables. Elle a eu le cran de s’associer avec le sosie de Kazuki, de faire neutraliser l’élément gênant que représentait Watanabe Minako à ses projets. Yoko lui en veut toujours pour cela, mais quel droit a-t-elle de la juger ? Elle-même a déjà dû par le passé tremper à son corps défendant dans de sombres affaires, elle a dû commettre des actes qu’elle réprouvait pourtant, a même été tentée de se substituer à la Justice.  
Enfin, ce qu’elles ont fait l’une et l’autre ne compte plus aujourd’hui. L’important à ses yeux est ce qu’elles sont. Des femmes au caractère bien trempé… à la fois sœurs et rivales, trop semblables dans leur entêtement pour pouvoir s’entendre tout à fait, et trop différentes dans leur histoire personnelle peut-être pour se comprendre entièrement ? Fille du Ciel venue de son archipel d’Extrême-Orient, fille des steppes de la Sainte Russie, elles ont chacune des vécus très différents, qui leurs donnent des personnalités affirmées étrangement similaires. Le Destin a parfois des convergences que lui seul comprend.

La complexité de ce parfum, étroitement associé au souvenir d’Olga, illustre savamment leur relation. En cela, il lui est doublement précieux. Il évoque à la fois la simple présence de la Comtesse et fait écho à ce qu’elles ont vécu ensemble. Si brève que fut leur histoire, si brutaux qu’en furent les débuts, elle était riche en émotions et lui laisse un souvenir vivace, qu’elle ressuscite à loisir avec _Cuir de Russie_.

Le flacon rebouché, Yoko se dit souvent qu’il n’y a pas que la Comtesse et elle-même qui s’opposent ; sa propre personne est un concentré de contradictions. Pas étonnant qu’au gré de ses aventures, elle s’accroche à tout va avec quiconque sortant un peu du moule.  
En le rangeant, elle se dit que son appartement est un curieux écrin pour abriter ces épisodes de réminiscence. De type principalement européen, avec une touche de Soleil Levant, dans son appareillage à la pointe de la technologie et quelques détails traditionnels, ses services à thé, l’autel des ancêtres… il somme sa propre complexité. N’entrons pas dans la chambre de Rosée, c’est encore quelque chose à part dans sa vie. Le parfum d’Olga y est déplacé, mais qu’est-ce qui ne l’est pas, dans sa vie ? Elle a voyagé au bout du temps et au-delà des étoiles connues, ça n’est finalement pas se transplanter pour quelques minutes d’un continent à l’autre, qui la dérangera.


	2. Le Septième Code - Emilia & Olga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia refuse farouchement d'apprécier sa presque belle-mère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La marâtre de Petrushka  
>  **Auteur :**  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _Le septième code_  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Emilia - > Olga, Brian McKinley/Olga  
>  **Genre :** déni  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "un air de famille" et contrainte accessoire "journal intime" pour 31_jours (28 juillet ‘08)  
> \+ # « Qu’est-ce que tu lui trouves ? » pour Yuri à tout prix  
>  **Continuité :** autour du _Septième Code_ , écrit longtemps avant la sortie de _La Servante de Lucifer_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1000

Tous les soirs, avant de s’endormir, Emilia raconte au cœur de sa mère, à voix basse, ce qu’elle a fait de sa journée. Pour pouvoir après dormir l’esprit en paix, sans cauchemar. Ainsi elle entretient son parler russe, ses souvenirs de sa mère, et elle fait le ménage dans ses pensées agitées.

Ces derniers temps, elle aurait particulièrement besoin du réconfort des bras maternels. Comme si sa vie n’était déjà pas assez bizarre comme cela... Elle n’en revient toujours pas : son père est en train de la trahir dans les bras d’une autre femme !

Cette comtesse qui lui a dit, d’un ton que la jeune fille a trouvé condescendant, qu’elle ressemble à son père ! Emilia voudrait l’étrangler. C’est à sa _mère_ qu’elle voudrait ressembler, s’arborer comme un rappel vivant du mariage de ses parents, de l’existence de sa mère, du fait que son père lui appartient à _elle_ et que l’autre là, l’intruse, n’a rien à faire entre eux. (Il n’y a pas si longtemps pourtant, cette idée l’aurait fait bondir : elle existait par et pour elle-même, pas juste comme un mélange de ses parents. Mais les événements changeants bousculent sa situation et ses priorités.)

Ayant appris ce qui amène Olga ici, Emilia décide qu’elle aussi ressemble à son propre père. Comprenez : un truc vieux, moche, poilu, et froid comme un tas de viande congelé. Hélas, elle n’a personne à qui faire part de son trait d’esprit, venu trop tard, personne d’autre que le fantôme de sa mère.

Au fil de son récit, Emilia passe inconsciemment de la narration passive pour raconter à sa mère, aux imprécations directes envers son père, aux accusations. Ça n’est plus un compte-rendu, un journal de bord, ça tourne à la diatribe où elle épanche tout le ressentiment qu’elle ne peut formuler de jour, faute d’interlocuteur compréhensif. Elle est entourée d’imbéciles !

Qu’est-ce qu’il peut bien lui trouver à cette greluche, avec son parfum et sa vodka !  
Elle n’est même pas si belle. Mama était bien plus jolie.  
(Même si elle a un certain charme, vue sous un certain angle ? ...Non !)  
Elle n’a pas l’air particulièrement intelligente, et pourtant elle doit être salement retorse pour avoir réussi à embobiner Papa.  
(Elle ne peut quand même pas affirmer que Papa lui-même est un imbécile, tout de même !)  
Elle est peut-être riche ?  
(Mais ça Emilia s’en fiche éperdument.)

Cette Olga a vraiment déclenché chez Emilia une réaction épidermique. La jeune fille ne se l’explique pas autrement que par l’angoisse de voir son père qui tente de remplacer sa mère. Comme si les femmes étaient interchangeables.  
Elle ne réalise pas encore qu’on peut aimer plus d’une seule personne au cours d’une vie, et que ça n’est pas être infidèle que de vouloir passer à autre chose après son veuvage. Il a porté le deuil longtemps, mais qui pourra lui reprocher d’être encore vivant après le décès de sa femme ?  
Qui... he bien, sa fille, qui s’y connaît déjà en souffrance mais ignore encore tout de l’amour, s’en arroge le droit. Elle prétend avoir accepté la mort de sa mère là où son père ne le peut. Pourtant, après des années passées à noyer son chagrin dans le whisky, finalement entre les bras d’Olga, il a fini par s’en remettre, là où sa fille est toujours bloquée sur le soir du concert fatal.

Emilia s’est braquée avec ses idées d’amour éternel et de marâtre dont elle ne veut pas. Elle refuse catégoriquement de pouvoir trouver cette... femme sympathique. Elle lui cherche - et invente à l’occasion quand son examen lui fait défaut - toutes les tares possibles pour être sûre de la détester. La pire étant que cette fourbasse cherche à s’attirer ses faveurs. Comme si elle avait besoin de la bénédiction de la fille pour se faire son père !

Elle pourrait juste s’en fiche éperdument. Quelqu’un d’aussi hautain que cette Comtesse, qu’est-ce qu’elle aurait à s’embarrasser de l’approbation d’une gamine de quatorze ans. Si vraiment elle y tient  
elle peut très bien se passer du consentement de l’encombrante gamine. Elle pourrait même carrément se débarrasser d’elle, l’envoyer ailleurs, l’expédier en Russie en voyage d’études ou chez de lointains cousins ou n’importe quoi pour être libre de ses mouvements sans devoir joeur les mamans de remplacement.

(Parce que personne ne peut te remplacer, Mama, n’est-ce pas ?  
Moi je ne veux pas qu’elle te remplace. De toute façon elle ne le peut pas. Et je ne peux pas croire qu’elle en ait envie.)

C’est tellement plus facile de cataloguer Olga comme « la greluche qui cherche à séduire Papa ». ça évite de la faire entrer dans la famille voire même dans les amis. Ça évite de la considérer comme une personne. Ça évite surtout de s’autoriser à lui trouver quoi que ce soit d’appréciable.

Ça serait autrement plus compliqué si elle en venait à aimer cette femme, elle aussi... elle a décidé d’emblée que ça serait trahir sa mère et refuse tout net.

Alors Emilia se pourrit la vie à elle aussi en cherchant à tout prix à pourrir celle d’Olga, envenime les choses exprès. C’est ce qu’on attend d’elle, elle s’en est persuadée. Ça soulève nombre de nouveaux problèmes en en réglant un seul.

Il y a peut-être bel et bien une ressemblance de taille entre Emilia et son père : l’attirance immédiate éprouvée pour Olga. Lui y succombe sans se poser beaucoup de questions ; son amour pour sa défunte femme et pour sa fille adolescente qui se rebelle ne l’empêcheront en rien. Elle au contraire refuse catégoriquement de l’admettre et nie farouchement toute possibilité.  
Mais l’entêtement même qu’elle oppose, c’est bien de son père qu’elle le tient. Quand elle s’obstine ainsi, elle lui ressemble de manière frappante. Et cela amuse les adultes, papa et vilaine belle-mère tout autant. De quoi la faire enrager encore plus.


	3. <i>post</i>-Septième Code - Emilia, Ingrid, Yoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoko a promis à Emilia qu'elle lui présenterait Ingrid Hallberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La tourneuse de pages  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _post_ -Le septième code  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Emilia Mc Kinley, Ingrid Hallberg ; Ingrid/Yoko, Emilia - > Ingrid   
> **Genre :** essayons de mûrir un peu  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** les personnages sont la propriété de Roger Leloup, et le titre est emprunté à un film de Denis Dercourt ; je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « inattendu » pour 31_jours (o4 novembre ‘08)  
>  et #12, « Les yeux bleus, yeux d’amoureux / Les yeux verts, yeux en colère » pour Yuri à tout prix  
>  **Notes :** inutile de chercher si Emilia a les yeux verts comme je l’ai cru au début ou bleus comme ça serait plus logique ou même bruns : j’ai vérifié, dans cette BD on ne voit aucune couleur d’iris, jamais. Tous les yeux sont toujours figurés par un cercle noir avec un point blanc au milieu comme un reflet sur la pupille. Tout est à la discrétion des interprétations personnelles.  
>  **Continuité :** après _Le Septième Code_ , sans prendre en compte _La Servante de Lucifer_ ;  
>  ~~j’ai écrit cette fic en attendant désespérément la sortie du nouvel album, tellement longtemps que j’ai fini par arrêter de compter entre-temps...~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1000

Yoko a promis à Emilia qu’elle lui présenterait Ingrid Hallberg, pour la conseiller dans ses études. Elle a tenu parole. Emilia ne demandera pas comment mais elle a convaincu l’organiste de la rencontrer.  
Pour Yoko, c’est une idée sage : elle pense ansi pousser cette tête brûlée d’Emilia vers le calme et le sérieux de la musique classique et lui faire renoncer à l’aviation acrobatique enrichie aux pesticides. C’est qu’elle a encore mal cerné la jeune fille : avec l’exubérance de la jeunesse, Emilia saute de joie à cette idée, de manière fort peu classique. Jamais encore elle ne s’est passionnée pour les grands noms, mais elle les connaît quand même, et qu’on promette de lui faire rencontrer une star (une amie intime de Yoko !) et son esprit s’emballe.  
Dans son trou perdu elle n’a aucune amie de son âge à faire crever de jalousie en allant s’en vanter – et en plus, les jeunes filles de son âge préfèrent souvent le rock et les variétés aux orgues – mais bon... c’est le principe ! Emilia elle aussi trouve que c’est une idée formidable. Mais sage ? Que non !

La rencontre dont la perspective lui mettait l’imagination en ébullition, une fois accomplie, la refroidit quelque peu, tout de même. Derrière le sourire amical, voilà le sérieux qui pointe son nez.

Ingrid Hallberg est encore bien jeune. Jolie. Polie. Elle a connu sa mère, elle lui cite quelques œuvres dont Emilia reconnaît les titres mais ne replace pas bien – sauf une dont elle se prend quelques instants plus tard à vouloir fredonner un passage.  
Mademoiselle Hallberg s’enquiert de son violon, le modèle, son assiduité aux exercices, ce qu’elle pense de son propre niveau et Emilia doit bien avouer où elle en est.

*

À quelques temps de là, Ingrid Hallberg en vient même à lui proposer un stage. Bien plus que juste la conseiller, carrément, elle lui quelque chose de concret : un stage d’observation, à ses côtés. Ça voudrait dire l’accompagner en tournée, voir réellement ce qu’elle fait, au clavier et à côté. Lors des récitals, lui tourner les pages.  
Ça n’a l’air de rien, et pourtant, c’est plus compliqué qu’il n’y paraît ! Il faut pour cela connaître soi-même la partition de l’œuvre jouée, au moins pouvoir la déchiffrer, prendre en compte la respiration de l’organiste, rester concentrée même en ne jouant pas elle-même – ce qui est bien plus dur. Et puis le reste, aussi, ce qu’est sa vie en dehors de la salle de concert.

Si surprise qu’elle ait été par cette proposition, Emilia s’est empressée d’accepter. Ça ne ressemblait pas à ce quoi elle s’attendait, mais elle ne le regrette pas.

Au soir, dans leur chambre d’hôtel, elles discutent. Brièvement des concerts, et puis rapidement de tout le reste. Leurs familles, leurs enfances respectives. Les endroits qu’elles ont visités. Ce qu’elles peuvent avoir en commun, et leurs différences aussi. Et puis Yoko, bien sûr.

Si Emilia lui est reconnaissante pour ce qu’elle a fait pour elle, elle reste un peu en colère qu’elle ne soit pas ici avec elle-s. Ingrid regrette aussi, mais, plus sérieuse, elle le prend avec calme. Elle sait que sa chère amie a sa vie à mener, qu’elle ne peut pas être continuellement à ses côtés, en vacances, ni même d’ailleurs avec son travail comme excuse pour la suivre partout et n’importe quand. Mais elle a promis de les rejoindre pour le dernier concert de la tournée, comme souvent. Et cela suffit à la mettre en joie et l’attendre, patiemment.  
Emilia contemple le calme d’Ingrid face à cette attente avec un soupçon d’incrédulité et se demande si cela veut dire que finalement, elle ne tient pas tant à Yoko que ça. Elle a encore à apprendre à nuancer ses émotions, ses désirs, à faire des concessions à ses idées entières et exclusives.

Emilia admire Ingrid, bon, mais la découvrir vraiment au jour le jour l’étonne. Témoin privilégié, elle la voit humaine, avec forces et faiblesses, avec son caractère doux mais entier, et non plus comme une photo figée sur une pochette de disque ni une poupée savante au clavier de son orgue. Même si justement, cette passivité devant l’attente la surprend, elle se rend compte qu’il y a autre chose dessus, de plus profond.  
Et puis voir son affection pour Yoko (ô, jalousie qui s’en revient !) alors que toutes deux se ressemblent si peu... voilà, elle se demande encore comment ça peut être possible, si c’est vraiment vrai. Et entre ses moments d’incrédulité, elle a aussi des pics de certitude. Un regard, une intonation de sa voix ; elle ne pourrait pas justifier en quoi mais elle prend cela comme des signaux sûrs et certains. Et puis comme ensuite il n’y a plus rien pendant longtemps... le cycle des doutes et des interrogations recommence.

Emilia se demande aussi, du coup, ce qu’elle-même éprouve pour Yoko. Et Yoko n’étant pas là, elle refuse d’arriver à une réponse définitive. Ensuite, puisqu’Ingrid, elle, est là et qu’elles s’entendent bien, la nouvelle question qu’elle se pose est : pourrait-elle en tomber amoureuse ?

Peut-être, peut-être pas. C’est sûr qu’elle s’est créé un peu d’infatuation ; selon les jours, elle lui plaît beaucoup, et d’autres, plus du tout.  
(Et avec Ingrid qui aime si évidemment Yoko... c’est encore plus compliqué de faire la part des choses.)

Découvrir ces facettes secrètes d’Ingrid Hallberg, c’est quelque chose de franchement inattendu, et finalement d’assez bouleversant. Emilia s’imaginait beaucoup de choses -sur Ingrid Hallberg, sur Yoko, sur elle-même, sur la vie en général- avant de la rencontrer mais certainement pas cela. Confronter ainsi ses sentiments, ça la prend encore plus de court. Jamais elle n’aurait cru pouvoir en devenir amoureuse.  
Si oui ou non, elle en est tombée amoureuse ? Si elle est juste en train de ? Si elle s’imagine juste des trucs et qu’en fait non ?  
Elle ne sait toujours pas pour sûr. Trop surprise par ce qui lui arrive là.

Les réponses à toutes ses questions, Emilia arrête cette décision, elle les aura la prochaine fois qu’elles verront Yoko. Et ça sera ensemble. Ça au moins, c’est quelque chose qu’elle peut attendre et espérer. Dans quelques jours, dans plus très longtemps maintenant. Alors, elles verront bien !


End file.
